Fix This Broken Heart
by UndeadDolly
Summary: After Prompto reveals his secret of being a MT, Prince Noctis had not accepted him and turned him away. Broken hearted, Prompto had wandered aimlessly and discovered a quaint forest town, rebuilding his life and happiness there. However, Prince Noctis suddenly washes up injured and unconscious on the shores of a tiny creek. Will Prompto take him home and help him, or let him die?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** After Prompto reveals his secret of being a MT, Prince Noctis had not accepted him and turned him away. Broken hearted, Prompto had wandered aimlessly and discovered a quaint forest town, rebuilding his life and happiness there with no worries in the world. However, Prince Noctis suddenly washes up injured and unconscious on the shores of a tiny creek. Will Prompto take him home and help him recover or leave him to die from his injuries in the cold?

Chapter One

Upon discovering his secret, Prompto Argentum had seen the true nature of his friends. They had pushed him away, screaming and shouting for him to go back to his own disgusting kind. He had done so, with shame and humiliation tugging strongly at his heart. A wave of tears escaped his eyes that night, streaming and rolling down his freckled cheeks. "It's okay," Prompto said, while rubbing his bare arms for warmth, as his legs gave out and knees came crashing down onto the dirt. "You'll be fine. You'll get through this. You'll move on. You always do."

He had blindly ran away from his friends, not caring or giving a damn where he was exactly going. His mind had been only focusing on escaping the embarrassing situation at hand. It was for that reason his surroundings were foreign and exotic and appealing to the senses. "A place where no one will be able to recognize me," Prompto muttered, while forcing his body to get off of the ground, as the gates of the tiny forest town opened for him. "A chance to leave Insomnia behind. I can't say no to this."

His feet instantly moved towards the town, desiring to pave a new path without any heartbreak and tears. He had allowed himself to be tugged away, completely overcome by his inner will to persevere and survive. "These are the keys for your new penthouse," the clerk said, while handing him a shiny silver key, as his hand quickly reached out and took hold of the dangling key. "We hope you enjoy your stay here!"

XOXO

Ever since then, Prompto Argentum had been working on making his life filled with only smiles and laughter. A day never went without his lips being curled into an adorable and mischievous grin, his azure eyes sparkling and twinkling with happiness, or his freckled cheeks glowing and radiating a crimson blush. "Did you hear about the war brewing in Insomnia?" a woman muttered, while his ears perked up in curiosity, as his heartbeat began slightly racing to hear the foreboding news. "I heard Prince Noctis and his friends are losing the fight. Even worse, I heard he is missing and his friends cannot find him."

He has been promising to move on and forget about the past, not wanting those harmful memories to hold him back from achieving happiness and joy, desiring also to forgive those that have done him wrong as well, completely focusing on recovering and building a better life for himself. "My past always catches up to me in the end," Prompto whispered, while trudging through the lush forest, as the wild life fluttered and frolicked around him. "Can't catch a break, can I?"

His mindless and aimless wandering led him to a small creek, glimmering and shimmering underneath the radiant sunlight, embodying also the body of the supposed missing Prince Noctis. Instantly, he had become terrified and remained standing a few feet away from the unconscious crown prince, fearing that Ignis and Gladiolus would blame him for the injuries upon their beloved prince. "I should just leave. He might be dead, anyway." Prompto muttered, while turning around and walking away, as groans of pain and discomfort resonated from the tiny creek, forcing him to stop and turn around to face the hurt prince. "Oh, crap! What should I do?"

Eventually, he had been overcome from his good nature and helped the crown prince out of the creek, laying him gently down onto the lush green grass, debating nervously in his head the outcomes of his next action. "I can't leave him here," Prompto mumbled, while inspecting all of the wounds the prince had, as the sun began to set in the orange and pinkish skies. "Fine, I'll bring him home with me."

XOXO

Since he had brought him home, Prompto has been working on bandaging all of the wounds on Prince Noctis' battered and bruised body. His nimble and slender fingers wrapped and tied the white roll of cloth bandage around so many scratches and gashes on the crown prince's chest and back, leaving him to wonder about the creatures the prince had been fighting before falling unconscious and floating into his little forest town. "I should probably get a blanket for him," Prompto said, while getting up from the bedside, as the prince groaned in pain again. "Hush, now. You'll be fine."

In due time, he had found a spare blanket in the hallway closet of his penthouse and made his way back to the guest bedroom with the fluffy blanket in tow. "Oh my gosh! You're awake!" Prompto said, while gasping and nervously fidgeting, as the ebony haired prince narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't know you were going to wake up. Your injuries were really bad, so I thought you were going to be asleep for longer. I went and got - "

In a heartbeat, he had been interrupted by the crown prince, draining him of the little hope he had for this encounter to go well. "I don't need help from demons like you!" Prince Noctis demanded, while the blanket dropped from his hand and landed on the hardwood floor, as he had bowed his head and tried to keep the tears at bay. "Leave me to be!"

In an instant, he had turned around and ran away to his own bedroom, teardrops streaming and flowing down his face, mind and heart pondering the reason he had bothered to help the prince in the first place. "Is it because I love him?" he muttered, while wiping away his tears, as his body trembled from anxiety and fear. "He hates me, dislikes my very existence! It's okay...calm down...just stay holed up in your room...until he leaves."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed and liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

For the most part, Prompto has been concealed inside of the master bedroom, because his heart desired deeply to avoid any more awkward and hurtful encounters with the crown prince, but his stomach desired and grumbled only to quench the hunger pangs plaguing him at the moment. For this reason, he had quietly ventured out into the desolate and dark hallways, footsteps gently and softly vibrating against the hardwood floors of his penthouse. Once in the kitchen, he had started to faintly hum and mix together pancake batter, tapping his feet enthusiastically along to the tune of his favorite song. "He could be starving as well," Prompto muttered, while nervously chewing on his plush pink lips, as his mind debated about the consequences conjured from checking up on the ebony haired prince. "Oh my gosh! Is my kindness a gift or curse?!"

In due time, Prompto had finished baking the pancakes and placed them gently down onto a shiny polished plate residing inside the silver immaculate breakfast tray, proceeding then to pour a glass of orange juice and place that onto the tray as well. In spite of the anxiety, he had taken a deep breathe and plucked the silver tray up, nervously walking towards the guest bedroom where the crown prince was recovering. "Are you awake, Noctis? I thought you might be hungry and made you some breakfast," Prompto said, while lightly knocking on the door before walking inside the dimly lit bedroom, as the crown prince groaned and shot him an annoyed glare. "Look, I understand your feelings, but you won't heal faster without eating."

Nevertheless, Prompto had come closer and perched himself down onto the edge of the bed, placing then the silver tray gently on his lap and cutting into the steaming hot pancakes. Plunging the fork into the square pieces, he had brought the shiny silver utensil towards the raven haired prince, awaiting for the rather irritate man to open his mouth and take a bite of the pancake. "I know you do not like me at the moment. I know also that you really want to leave, but you won't be able to do that if you don't eat," Prompto said, while attempting to keep his tears at bay, as the crown prince released an exhausted sigh and looked the other way. "It's not poisonous. I would never do such a thing like that to you."

In an instant, Prompto had been transfixed with a doubtful and suspicious stare, forcing him to blink back even more tears from his sapphire orbs. "Why should I trust demons like you? You're all the same to me, liars and deceivers with pretty faces," Prince Noctis sneered, while piercing him with a smug smirk, as his heart broke from hearing the painful and hurtful words. "Go on, _demon_! First, I want to see you try it. If you don't die right away, then feed me with those pretty little hands of yours. What's the matter? What's with that crybaby face of yours?"

Without delay, Prompto had set the tray down onto the nightstand and walked out of the guest bedroom, glimmering teardrops streaming and rolling down his pale freckled cheeks. "He's such a jerk now," Prompto sobbed, while running into the master bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him, as he crawled underneath the blankets and cuddled his stuffed animals. "He won't even say my name now, but I cannot let his rude behavior get to me. If Gladiolus and Ignis find him malnourished at my place, then they will totally blame me and perhaps even try to put me on trial or something like that."

XOXO

Around midnight, Prompto had been awoken from the moonlight cascading in through the open windows and into his bedroom, forcing him to get out of the comfortable blankets to shut the windows and draw the curtains together. Even so, he had known that sleep would not come back to him again and decided to get himself a midnight snack. "I must have fallen asleep crying. Goodness, I'm so freaking pathetic," Prompto muttered, while walking into the dark and desolate hallways, as the faintly lit kitchen came into his view. "Should I check up on him? He'll might make me cry again."

However, Prompto had been overcome from his good natured personality and stopped outside the guest bedroom, slowly turning the doorknob with his gentle grip and walking inside of the shadowy bedroom. Nervously, he had peered down at the feverish appearing crown prince, sweating and shivering from the illness plaguing him. "You poor thing, I'll be right back with medicine," Prompto mumbled, while tucking a few strands of raven locks behind the prince's ear, as his once best friend groaned in defeat and clutched tightly onto the blankets. "Don't worry, your majesty. You'll be just fine."

Retracting his hand, Prompto had turned around and walked back into the dark hallway, striding into bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. Eventually, he had found the right bottle of pills and returned back to the guest bedroom along with a glass of water in hand. "It's okay, your highness. You just have a fever," Prompto said, while unscrewing the cap on the bottle and taking out two tablets, as he raised the glass of water to the prince's lips and helped him drink. "You'll be able to sleep better now."

With a yawn, Prompto had stretched and stood up to return back to the master bedroom, desiring only to snuggle underneath the cozy blankets and cuddle his chocobo plushies once more. However, he had been grabbed on the arm and yanked back down onto the bed, falling and landing beside the crown prince with an yelp. "Hey, what are you doing?! Please let go of me!" Prompto cried out, while attempting to untwine the cold fingers snaked around his wrist, as the raven haired prince groaned and remained disoriented. "You're holding on too tightly! It's hurting me!"

Even so, Prompto was not released from the vice-like grip, forcing him to tensely lay back down beside the crown prince and attempt to fall asleep. "Alright, I understand. You don't want to be alone. So, I'll stay with you, but please loosen your hold at least," Prompto muttered, while chewing nervously on his bottom lip, as the grasp only tightened and tightened. "What's wrong with you, Noctis?! You're acting like a pompous and arrogant jerk!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

In due time, Prompto had been awoken from the birds chirping and cawing outside of his windows, because he had been extremely exhausted and worn out last night to close them, but he had been also awakened to the notification sounds of a cell phone going off. Curious, Prompto had turned around and gasped, because he had been baffled and bewildered from seeing a damaged cell phone in working order on the nightstand, but the expensive and extravagant device didn't belong to him. "This must be his," Prompto mumbled, while hesitantly and gently picking up the wrecked cell phone, as his azure orbs quickly scanned and skimmed over an outgoing message to Gladiolus and Ignis. "He texted them my address … They're also coming over … If they see me, then I'm done for."

In an instant, Prompto had began rushing and racing towards the front doors, because he had been foolish and forgotten to lock up, but he had been too late and noticed that the front doors were wide open already. Frightened, Prompto had began backing away, hearing the sounds of boots thudding and thumping against the hardwood floors, not noticing that the frightening footsteps were coming closer each and every passing second to him. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here of all places. But, I mustn't be surprised since demons hide and infect unlikely places," Ignis said, while rough and rugged fingers tangled and twined around his sunshine strands, as his body became thrown and tossed across the living room and into the glass cabinet. "What's the matter, not liking the treatment, _Barbie_?"

With a groan, Prompto had began miserably trying to sit up, body and bones both throbbing in aching agony, not noticing that the bodyguard was madly stomping and striding over to him with the intentions of delivering more punches and pain. Once again, Prompto had been brutally grabbed and grasped by his golden locks, head harshly heaved backwards and positioned to look up at the two nobles. "When we're gone, I bet you won't look like Barbie anymore. It's all for a good cause, though." Gladiolus said, while hurling him against the television set, as sunshine strands and blood decorated the tile floors. "You know, I can't have you deceiving and deluding innocent people with such an adorable face. You must look like the demon you are, Prompto!"

In a moment, Prompto had began screaming and sobbing, entirely emotionally and mentally inconsolable from the bullying and beatings, not even remotely caring about his battered and bruised body anylonger. Whimpering in pain, Prompto had began crawling and curling into a wall far from the two nobles, pleading and praying the that torture would soon be done and over. "You kidnapped Noctis, didn't you? You wanted to kill him, didn't you?" Ignis questioned, while sticking a gun underneath his trembling chin, as the free hand twisted and tangled into his blonde locks. "What's with these tears, trying to fool us again, _demon_?"

Now hysterical, Prompto had began loudly screaming and shouting, hugging his knees and crying, not caring about his pathetic and pitiable appearance. Besides, Prompto had been trapped and cornered, out of reach and arms length to obtain his guns, but he had doubted defending himself would work anyway. It happened to be one against three. "Ignis, I didn't kidnap him! I found him hurt in a creek! So, I brought him home with me!" Prompto explained, while the painful grip on his hair tightened, as the older man screamed out lies. "I swear I'm not lying! I have no reason to lie!"

Wincing in agony, Prompto had began struggling and squirming around to free from the painful grasp, desperately clawing at the fingers woven and wrapped around his blonde locks, not noticing that the guest bedroom door was steadily and slowly opening. "What are you two doing?!" Prince Noctis cried out, while the grasp on his sunshine strands released, as his trembling fingers clutched the fallen and ripped out golden locks scattered beside him. "What are on Earth are you two doing?! What you done to him?!"

Clumsily standing up, Prompto had began stumbling and staggering away, barricading and locking himself in the bathroom, not caring that the prince was screaming and shouting his name. Filling the bathtub with warm water, Prompto had began stripping out of the bloody clothes, tearing and tossing them aside on the cold tiles. "Prom, I … " Prince Noctis stuttered, while heavily sighing and knocking on the door, as the aquamarine orbed boy climbed into the bathtub and submerged himself underneath the water. "Prom, I … I wish this never happened … I'm so sorry … You really are different … And, I should have taken your word for it … We're going to leave now … Goodbye, Prom."

Opening his azure eyes, Prompto had stared up at the ceiling, blood and white _feathers_ floating around him. "Goodbye, Noctis." Prompto whispered, while hearing footsteps fading away and resurfacing from the water, as he began scratching at the tattoo on his wrist. "No, I'm just an experiment - a failed experiment."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Four

Once he had arrived at the cafe, Prompto placed an order of his usual and glanced up at the television screen. Upon doing so, he had begun feeling self-conscious and only because of those advertisements about hair regrowth. In an instant, he had pulled the black beanie further down in an attempt to hide his blonde locks. After all, he had been beaten bloody by Prince Noctis's bodyguards who were also responsible for plucking out chunks of his sunshine silky strands. "Excuse me, sir! Your coffee's ready," the barista said, while blushing before handing him his steaming cup of coffee, as the television screen switched to the news. "It's sad, isn't it? After Lady Lunafreya died, Prince Noctis went missing. He's apparently been found. But, I don't think he can stop Niflheim. One of his bodyguards, Ignis Scientia, even went blind at the hands of Niflheim. Well, sir, come again!"

Since he had been born in Niflheim, he could guarantee his homeland at the moment was quiet power greedy. Even worse, he had a feeling Prince Noctis would die trying to subdue Niflheim. After all, he knew mere mortals were outnumbered by the thousands of magitek troopers inside of Niflheim's laboratories. However, he knew that those troopers weren't evil but rather innocent victims of his father's awful human experiments. "I don't know what to do. I just can't walk into Niflheim and … and … Honestly, who can just kill their father, of all people?" Prompto muttered, while clutching his wrist, as his battered and bruised body ached in pain. "But, I can't have him doing experiments anymore. And, I'm his son. It's only right if I put an end to him, not anyone else."

Upon arriving at his penthouse, he had begun sporadically stuffing clothes and weapons into large sized traveling bags. Once he had finished though, he had headed towards the parking lot and dumped them into the trunk of his red sports car. But before closing the trunk, he had reached down and plucked out his favorite shotgun and smirked. "It's been a while," Prompto said, while flexing his fingers around the firearm, as his trigger-happy attitude returned and those bright blue orbs lit up. "But, I'm here now."

With his handgun clutched closely, Prompto trudged through the halls of Zegnautus Keep and explored its secrets. However, he had heard fighting from another corner and started sprinting towards the commotion. After all, he didn't think that other people would be around. As turned the corner, he had halted in surprise and stared at the Prince of Lucis fighting a lone daemon. Despite feeling conflicted inside, he had his handgun readied and aimed at the daemon's skull. Upon the daemon dying and falling to the ground, he had looked up and glared at the Crown Prince before turning around and walking away. But, he had been stopped. "Is that you, Prompto?" Prince Noctis asked, while running over to him, as the blonde gunslinger shrugged him off. "What are you doing here?"

In an instant, Prompto turned around and screamed at his best friend. After all, he had been keeping everything inside and it needed to be let out now. As he cried out, he felt teardrops sliding down his freckled cheeks and splattering against the dusty floor of Zegnautus Keep. Upon realizing his own tears, he had looked down at the ground and laughed. "What are you talking about, Noctis? Don't you remember? I'm a daemon. This is my home," Prompto mocked, while chuckling in amusement, as his best friend fidgeted in discomfort and guilt. "I guess that makes you an outsider. Aren't you going to tell me, then? What are _you_ doing here?"

After he finished screaming, Prompto clenched his handgun and glared at the Crown Prince. He could only feel betrayal inside of his heart. His entire being demanded for revenge and retribution. And, his body shook due to the rage running amuck inside of him. "You have the right to be upset with me," Prince Noctis said, while reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, as the blonde gunslinger gritted his teeth and tried to shrug him off again. "I was so prejudiced. I thought that all people from Niflheim were evil. I didn't know Niflheim citizens also wanted to get rid of Ardyn as well. I didn't know about the human experiments, either. You just wanted a refuge, a safe haven from these monsters. And, I'm glad Lucis helped you in some way. Prompto, I'm so sorry. I know I can't be forgiven. But, I want you to know Lucis will always accept you. You'll always be a crown citizen to me."

Despite hearing an apology, Prompto's anger wasn't quelled and it roared inside of him. His trigger finger itched, shaking his whole body. He had resisted the temptation though and turned around, not wanting to wrinkle his face with such strong glares. "Where are your little friends, Noctis?" Prompto asked, while throwing his leather wristbands onto the floor, as his teardrops continued spilling and splashing against the ground. "Did Ardyn take them?"

Unfortunately, Prompto couldn't understand why he was crying. He couldn't understand the ache in his heart as well. He didn't think he should sob for Noctis. The Lucis Prince betrayed and hurt him, after all. Still, here he was, crying and sobbing for the Crown Prince, his teardrops a never ending waterfall of pitiness. "They're your friends, too," Prince Noctis said, while gripping his sword tightly, as the blonde sniper snorted and started shaking again. "And, yeah, Ardyn took them."

Without looking behind him, Prompto continued exploring Zegnautus Keep. His hands were clenched into fists. He just couldn't stop thinking about how Ignis and Gladiolus beat him up. He just couldn't stop replaying it in his mind. He thought their friendship was more important than their country of origins. He was wrong, though. "Well, they aren't anymore," Prompto said, while his body became pushed up against the wall, as he growled and aimed his handgun at the prince's chest. "Touch me one more time and I'll shoot you, Noctis!"

Surprisingly, Prompto didn't frighten his best friend. His hand was instead steadied and aimed more precisely against the Crown Prince's heart. His sapphire orbs widened and he stared at the handgun pushed firmly against the prince's chest. "Do it, then. Come on, Prompto. Shoot me, if you want to. I deserve it," Prince Noctis said, while his hands started shaking out of hesitation rather than anger this time around, as the prince steadied his hands one more time. "I know you think I deserve it. Do it, Prompto. Don't you want to?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Will Prompto shoot Noctis? Leave me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Five

Even though he had been betrayed and beaten bloody by Lucis, Prompto just couldn't pull the trigger. If he did, he knew it would be the death of him and other Niflheim citizens. He would be needlessly endangering himself and the others like him. He really wanted to, though. He wanted Noctis to feel like he did. The betrayal still stung and wasn't lessening at all. It was crumbling his heart into pieces bit by bit. It was rendering him into an immobile and incoherent mess of sobs and screams. He had been in love with the Lucis king, after all."No, I can't do it!" Prompto cried, while dropping his handgun and falling onto ground, as his sapphire orbs watered with teardrops. "Why, Noct? Why did you do it? Did you forget? All I ever wanted was to be by your side forever. It was my promise, my gift to you. I gave you my loyalty!"

He could barely see clear now. He mind was too clouded with heartbreak and the betrayal of friendship and love. He even remembered the moment he had been tossed aside and told he was a daemon. He had scarcely believed his ears and cried when their threats got louder. He wasn't welcomed at their side anymore and ran away. He just wanted to forget everything. He just couldn't though, not when they returned and hurt him some more. "I know I can't be forgiven. But, I am so sorry," Noctis said, while kneeling down beside him, as a hand gently rubbed his back. "I know my words mean nothing to you, not after what I've done to you."

He screamed and swatted Noctis' hand off of him. He didn't like his touch. He didn't find it comforting or gentle anymore. It just reminded him of when Gladio and Ignis hurt him. It warned him that Noctis was capable of doing the same. "I thought I had told you already. Don't touch me!" Prompto screamed, while grabbing his handgun and standing up, as he pointed it at Noctis and started backing away. "You're right. Your words mean nothing to me. They're just lies. I'm not going to fall for them anymore. So, stay away from me!"

He turned around and dashed down the hallway. He needed to concentrate on the real reason he had returned to Zegnautus Keep. He needed to kill his father. The human experiments needed to stop. That could only be done if his father died. There was no other way around it. His old man was just too far gone. "Prompto, stop! You can't just wander around here alone!" Noctis said, while running after him, as he grumbled and turned another corner to lose him. "Prompto, come back!"

XOXO

He lost Noctis in the maze of hallways quite easily. He hoped the Lucis king would be alright all alone and by himself. He wanted Noctis to feel his pain. He wanted Noctis to feel betrayed and lonely like he did. He was actually quite content with not shooting him in the heart now. He wanted Noctis to know how he felt walking through the hallways alone after being tossed aside. He wanted Noctis to experience his fear, his humiliation, and his heartbreak above all. "Father, I'm so sorry," Prompto said, while stepping inside of the laboratory, as his body shook and sapphire orbs watered with tears. "But, I didn't return here to be your son. I've only returned to stop you. You've gone too far! You can't keep creating _us_ just so we can die in the end! Stop playing god, father."

He could barely stand still. His hands trembled and couldn't aim properly. His heart hammered harshly and pounded violently against his chest. His sapphire orbs watered and obscured his vision. It made his father howl in laughter at his pitiable and pathetic sight. It didn't bother him, though. It just fueled his hatred for his old man even more. That was good as well. That would make putting an end to his father much more easier, after all. "How dare you?! I made you to serve me. It is what sons do. They serve their fathers," Verstael said, while frowning and glaring at him, as Prompto cried and took a step backwards. "You have failed Niflheim and me! This place is your home. It is your birthplace. It is in your genes. How long are you going to keep denying it, _Prompto_?"

He raised his handgun and aimed at his father's chest. He didn't want to listen anymore. His father was speaking the truth, though. His hatred for Niflheim needed to stop. But, it wasn't going to stop right now, not when he needed it to kill his father. "No, dad! You failed me!" Prompto screamed, while pulling the trigger and shooting his father, as Verstael fell backwards and landed against the tile floors. "I'm not just one of your experiments. I'm more than that. I'm your son! I wish you could have realized that. Because, I only ever wanted a family. And, I'm not denying Niflheim. By killing you, I'm doing Niflheim and the world a long overdue service."

He had dropped down to his knees and cried. He always wanted a family. He longed for normalcy. He yearned for that picture perfect suburban life. He couldn't get that wish, though. He was haunted by his past. He was haunted by his origins. "You were right, dad. If those Lucians hadn't intervened, I would have turned, too," Prompto muttered, while laying down beside his father, as a small laugh escaped from in-between his chapped lips. "It makes me think, you know. Why did they _save_ me? Was their act of kindness even a gift? What was their point? I mean, they don't even want me anymore! I guess I just should have been left behind to my fate … "

XOXO

Upon finding Prompto, Noctis had burst through the laboratory's door and ran up to him. He kneeled down beside him and patted Prompto's cheeks. He couldn't get a response out of him, though. The blonde seemed sound asleep and didn't look hurt at all. That was a good sign at least. It meant that Prompto hadn't been knocked unconscious or anything of that sort. It still brought up the question. Why was Prompto lying on the ground, of all places? And, why was a corpse next to him? "Oh, Prom! I wish I could take everything back," Noctis said, while placing his forehead against Prompto's, as his royal retainers run into the lab. "If I must, I'll apologize for the rest of my life to you."

He truly was sorry. He felt terrible for what he had done to his best friend. He had betrayed him and his trust. He knew he couldn't ever earn it back. He didn't deserve it, either. It was stupid to think Prompto would forgive him. It was stupid to think that Prompto hadn't moved on, either. The gunman must have found better people to hang out with. The blonde had relocated, after all. And, who wouldn't be friends with him? "We're taking him with us. I'm not leaving him here," Noctis said, while picking up Prompto's gun, as Gladio threw the blonde onto his shoulder. "He didn't leave me in the woods, after all. He took me home and nursed me back to health. He did all that knowing I cannot be forgiven for my actions."

He was willing to take on Prompto's anger. He was prepared to work and earn a place in his best friend's life again. He knew he wouldn't get his spot back, though. But, he didn't deserve it, either. "You're not entirely to blame, Noctis. I hurt Prompto as well," Ignis confessed, while placing a hand onto his shoulder, as he clutched Prompto's gun to his heart. "Do not shoulder this burden alone, Your Highness."

He had known about Ignis and Gladio violently beating Prompto. He was still infuriated with them. However, he was more infuriated with himself. He is their king. If he hadn't betrayed Prompto, then they wouldn't have done so, either. It was his fault, then. It was his fault that Prompto had gotten beaten by them. It was his fault that Prompto felt betrayed by Lucis."I hurt him, too. I should have known. He isn't a threat to anyone," Gladio confessed, while Noctis wiped at his midnight orbs and turned around, as he started walking towards the dormitories with his royal retainers behind him. "I should have known better … "

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Six

When he had returned to the dormitories, Noctis had his best friend laid down on one of the beds. He had sat down beside Prompto, then. He didn't know what to do, though. He didn't know how Prompto might react when waking up to Gladio and Ignis staring down at him. He did know Prompto wouldn't obviously take it well. He just wasn't sure if Prompto would try to fight or attempt to run away again. "Do you think he'll forgive us? I just have this feeling that he won't," Gladio said, while looking at Noctis, as the Lucis prince just shrugged and averted eye contact. "Did he forgive you? You two were always close."

In an instant, Noctis had bitterly laughed and leaned against the wall. He had been really close with his best friend at one point in his life. He had sabotaged their friendship over some stupid barcode, though. He had abandoned his best friend in the darkness on purpose. He had left the blonde to fend for himself and in that troubled mind of his, too. He knew that there was no chance for redemption, either. He knew his best friend wouldn't forgive him, not now or ever. He didn't deserve it, though. "We _were_ close, Gladio. We aren't anymore. I'm to blame for that. I'm the one who pushed him away in the first place," Noctis confessed, while his blue eyes started burning with tears, as a shaky breath escaped from in-between his pale lips. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't done it, then neither would you guys. And, how could I? He's my best friend. I should have known he would be harmless."

With hesitation, Noctis had turned towards the blonde and leaned down. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead, then. He let his lips linger for a while before pulling away. He just wanted to be gentle with his best friend. He didn't know how to go about doing that, though. He didn't know how to express it, either. He just didn't know how to do anything anymore, not when his best friend didn't even want to be touched by him anymore. "I'm so sorry," Noctis whispered, while gently grasping Prompto's wrist and raising it to his lips, as he next pressed them against the blonde's barcode. "I wish I could take everything back."

In due time, Noctis felt a hand falling on to his shoulder. He turned around and found Ignis looking down at him in sympathy. He knew that the brunet was quietly asking him to stop and to let Prompto rest. He was going to oblige for now. He wanted his best friend to rest just as much as everyone else. "I know you care about him a lot, but you need to face reality. Prompto is very angry right now. You can't be doing such things if you want his trust back," Ignis explained, while nervously looking at the sleeping blonde, as Noctis reluctantly released Prompto's wrist from his gentle clutches. "The both of you will get through this. It will all be okay. Time will heal everything."

However, Noctis wasn't so sure about time healing everything. He felt like that there still would be scars. He knew that they wouldn't be stitched properly. He knew that the scars would change into wounds and bleed. It would be all his fault for not then properly diagnosing Prompto's trust issues or somehow mending them. "I wish it was so easy," Noctis muttered, while watching Prompto stir underneath the blankets, as his heart started to beat loudly. "He's waking up, guys."

XOXO

When he had awakened, Prompto screamed and shot straight upwards in bed. His hands were scrambling around and attempting to find his handgun. He couldn't find it, though. He felt soft sheets strangely underneath him than the cold hard floors of Verstael's laboratory instead, too. He panicked and fluttered his blue eyes open and met Noctis' similar sapphire ones. He quickly angered and started scooting away until his back touched the cool wall. "What are you doing? I had told you to stay away from me!" Prompto cried out, while looking around the dormitory room, as his blue orbs quickly made out Ignis and Gladio standing behind Noctis. "Don't come near me! I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore! Please just leave me alone."

However, Prompto had his hand still touched by Noctis. He snarled and swatted Noctis' hand quickly away. He saw a hurt look morph into his best friend's face. He could care less, though. Noctis and his retainers hadn't stopped at all to think before hurting him. It didn't matter if hurt them, then. They deserved to be hurt, too. They needed to learn a lesson. They needed to feel his pain of betrayal and loneliness. "Please, Prompto, I'm so sorry. If I have to, I'll apologize everyday just to keep you from running away," Noctis said, while gently placing his hand against Prompto's cheek, as the blonde glanced fearfully at Gladio and Ignis. "They won't hurt you. Prompto, I promise they won't. I won't let them, either. Why don't we just talk, Prom? Who was the elderly man you were laying next to?"

In an instant, Prompto remembered shooting his father dead. He lowered his head and attempted blocking the memory of it out. He just couldn't, though. It was way too fresh in his mind, It had happened just a few hours ago, too. Yet Verstael couldn't be left alive, not when he had been too far gone with the human experiments. "You want to talk, Noctis. So, I'll talk to you. That elderly man was my father. He created me and I killed him. It had to be done. My father was not right in the head. Those human experiments of his needed to stop. Since I'm his son, I felt it was only right if I did the honors," Prompto said, while grabbing Noctis' wrist and pulling it from his cheek, as his best friend tried resisting but stopped when he had frowned and tightened his hold. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch me!"

When Noctis dropped his hand, Prompto started scooting slowly towards the dormitory's door. He wanted to leave Zegnautus Keep. He had finished his job. He didn't need to be at the keep anymore. He didn't need to face his past anymore, either. "Prompto, I know hurt you. I know things can't be the same. But, I still don't want to lose you. I'm willing to take your anger if it will make things better between us," Noctis said, while lowering his head and noticing Prompto's body scooting towards the door, as his midnight blue orbs widened and fluttered upwards to meet the blonde's bright sapphire ones. "You're trying to leave, aren't you? You can't, Prompto! It's not safe out there!"

However, Prompto just continued scooting away and towards the door. His actions were obviously hurting Noctis. He didn't quite care about it, though. He wanted to get away, especially from the two standing behind Noctis. He couldn't trust them, not after how he had been beaten bloody by them. He wished to return to his home and just live in peace. "And, how do I know it's safe in here? How do I know that, Noctis? Do you remember pushing me off of the train? Do you remember falling for Ardyn's illusions, too? Face it, Noctis! You can't guarantee me safety," Prompto said, while darting off of the bed, as his fingers snaked around the doorknob and flung the door wide open. "At least out here, I know I'll get hurt. I'll know to expect it. Goodbye, Noctis."

XOXO

When Prompto darted outside, Noctis ran after him without a second thought. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He wished to make things right with Prompto, too. He didn't know how to fix his mistakes, though. He was willing to try, however. "Please, Prompto, I know you're angry! But, I told you! It's really not safe out there. The entire hallways are flooded with daemons. How are you going to fight them all?" Noctis cried out, while following the blonde into another hallway, as his two royal retainers chased silently and obediently after him. "C'mon, Prom! You can't keep running away."

Upon Prompto turning a corner, Noctis chased the blonde into a dark hallway. His blue eyes were watering with teardrops. He just wanted Prompto to stop running. Yet the blonde wouldn't stop running away. It made him wonder if he was a monster in Prompto's eyes. "Yes, I can! I always been faster than you. You're going to slow down soon. And, I'm going to keep at it and get out of here," Prompto said, while looking behind at him, as Noctis started sobbing and obscuring his blue orbs with heavy blotches of teardrops. "You're wasting your time. Because, I ain't gonna ever stop!"

Once Prompto scrambled into a room, Noctis followed him straight into the darkened chamber. His two royal retainers were right behind him. His flashlight shined through the murky darkness and revealed the blonde darting towards yet another door. He quickly started rushing towards the blonde and followed him into another shadowy hallway. "I'm not wasting my time on you! And, if you're not going to stop running, then I'm not going to stop chasing you," Noctis said, while his body started tiring out, as Prompto's only started to get quicker and quicker. "Please, Prompto, I don't want to lose you!"

In due time, Noctis noticed the hallways shrinking all into one. He knew that this would be a good sign. It meant a dead end would be coming up soon. It meant Prompto would be forced to finally stop running away. "You've already lost me," Prompto said, while turning around and staring at him in anger, as Noctis halted and his blue eyes widened from seeing Ardyn standing behind Prompto. "It's too late. He's after me, not you. Why can't you just go and save the world instead, like you're supposed to do?"

In an instant, Noctis leapt forward and grabbed Prompto in his arms. His body collided against Prompto's and together they fell off of the broken staircase. He hugged Prompto tightly to his chest, the floor meeting his back harshly upon impact. Yet he had only opened his blue orbs to see Ardyn towering over him. "No, I won't let you, not now or ever!" Noctis cried out, while Ardyn only leaned down and grabbed Prompto around the waist before disappearing away with him, as the Lucis prince started clutching his dark locks and screaming. "We have to get him back! I'm not losing him! I'm not going to! I'm not … I won't … I can't … Prompto … I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
